That Can Wait
by MyWonderfulOblivion
Summary: Shuichi doesn't pay attention in class and the teacher puts it up to Hiro to get him in line. What are Hiro's methods? [Yaoi]


**AN:**Yay! This is my first Gravitation fic. Not my very first fic thought, mind you.

**Pairing:**HiroxShu-chan **This happens while they're in high school, so Yuki isn't in the picture yet. **

**Warnings:**Yaoi/shounen ai, M/M, but omg! No smut! O That's strange for me. One-shot.

**Summary:**Shuichi doesn't pay attention in class and the teacher puts it up to Hiro to get him in line. What are Hiro's methods?

**ONWARD!**

---------------------

Algebra... Shuichi's most dreaded class. The teacher _hated_ him, _desoised_ him, and he just didn't want to do math. The only good thing was Hiro was also in that class. "Pssst! Hiro!" Shuichi whispered-slash-screamed after the class started.

_'Does he always have something to say **after** class starts!'_ Hiro thought. He tried to ignore his best friend's attempts to get his attention, but it was proving pointless. "What is it, Shuichi? Mr. Makami is already starting to call roll." Hiro sighed in defeat.

"Wanna come over for practice today? I just got this _awsome_ computer program!"

"Nah, I can't. My mom wants me to help out with cleaning out the garage."

"You mean she wants you to clean the garage by yourself."

Hiro chuckled as quietly as he could. "Pretty much. So, practice can wait."

Shuichi smiled widely before the both turned forward in their seats. Suddenly, the pink haired musician got a great idea for a song! And he, being Shuichi and forgetting everything almost instantly, grabbed his notebook and wrote it down. For an insant, it felt like somebody called his name. He shrugged. People get that feeling all the time, right? Then he felt it a second time. He just mere shrugged it off a second time. ...Then a third...

"**_SHINDOU-SAN!_**" The teacher finally yelled, making Shuichi jump and fall out of his seat and landing on the floor, causing the entire class to burst into fits of laughter. Hiro only smacked his forhead.

The singer stood up, raising his hand up high. "Hai!"

Mr. Makami sighed. "Arigatoo gozaimasu, Shuichi. Take a seat now please." Sarcasm dripped from the sentance. The class, by now, had settled down and Shuichi sat down. The teacher sighed once again before continuing.

"Nakano-san."

"Hai" Hiro answered.

"Look, Shindou. Nakano has the idea! I call your name, you answer then it's all over with. Take Hiroshi's example."

Shuichi mumbled something that resembled "ducking teacher's pet" under his breath before smiling fakely at the teacher. "Sumimasen, sensei. It won't happen again." The teacher made an equal(if not more) sickenly forced smile. "I hope it doesn't."

The class dragged by, slow as usual. Shuichi glanced at the clock on the wall every five seconds. It was only three minutes until the bell that indicated lunch rang. _'Only three minutes! Only three, Shuichi. You can do it!'_ He told himself.

But the mocking ticking of the clock was beginning to irk him.

Finally..

_Ding, Ding, Ding_

Shuichi grabbed his backpack, threw it onto his back, and began his sprint out the door when his arm was caught by a hand. A wrinkley, old, veiny, super clean hand. The teacher's hand.

"Wait a second Shuichi. I want to talk to you."

Hiro walked by pointing at Shuichi and giggling. "Hold on Hiroshi. I nned to speak with you as well." It was now Shuichi's turn to point and laugh.

"Look, Shindou. You _really_ need to pay attention in class. And so I've thought of a solution." The pink haired boy made a face, impatiently telling him to continue. Mr. Makami turned to Hiro. "Since you two are clearly friends, Nakano, I want you to convince him to pay attention. I don't care how, just find a way."

"Sure thing Mr. Makami. I'll get him in line, don't you worry!" Hiro ruffled the young musician's pink hair. Shuichi swatted the hand away. "Alright, alright! I'll let him do it but..." Shuichi's stomach growled. "Can I go now? I'm starving!" The man smiled ever so slighly. "Go ahead."

Shuichi went to race off to his escape again until Hiro grabbed his backpack. "You're not going anywhere without me." He grinned. Shuichi grinned wider. "Of course not!"

Hiro had a lunch for both of them in his locker like always. They sat in an isolated part of the park on the bench. Hiro took out the bag from his backpack. The long haired brunette noticed his best friend's eager gaze and rolled his eyes and handed him the box of strawberry pocky.

"Yeeeey!" Shuichi squealed, causing Hiro to smile.

He watched closely as the pink-haired singer played with a pockey stick with his tounge, moving it around on his lips. "So.." Hiro licked his lips. "How do you want me to _convince_ you to pay attention in class?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Reward me everytime I do something right I guess.." He tasted the stick of candy with his tounge from end to end. Hiro swallowed hard from this.

'_You're doing everything right now.. and you con't even know it._'

The guitarist reached out to the teen beside him and grabbed the stick out of Shuichi's mouth. "Hey! Get your own!" he protested. Hiro traced the same path that Shuichi had just made with his own tounge. Hiro closed his eyes and savored the taste. Suprisingly, he handed the sugary stick back to his friend, who took it confusedly.

"How would you _like_ to be rewarded, Shu?" Hiro smirked. Shuichi slowly brought up the pocky stick into his mouth. Hiro put his arm around Shuichi's shoulder, leaned down and took the other end of the pockey into his own mouth and chewed until the stick got small enough to touch his lips to his friends.

What took him by surprise was that Shuuichi had met him halfway.

They both swallowed the remaining peices of candy they had in their mouths. Hiro was, of course, the first one to try and deepen the kiss. He licked Shuichi's bottom lip, beggin for entrance.

The pink-haired singer hesitantly opened and the brunette's younge shot inside. It explored every crevice, every detail, any spot it could get to. Shuichi somehow found himself kissing back, gliding his tounge against Hiro's. He shifted to face him more and dug his fingers in the long, shiney, silky dark brown hair. Hiro's fingers were tracing the details on Suuichi's perfect face.

Shuuichi moaned slightly and felt Hiro smirt against his lips.

They finally pulled away after a few moments, breathing heavily. "Well.." Shuichi panted. "...that was a.. nice reward."

"How about I help you pay attention over at my place?" Hiro smirked. Shuichi grinned at Hiro's cheesy line. "I thought you had to help your mom?"

Hiro rolled his eyes.

"That can wait."

**Owari**

**AN**:Well, that was kinda cute.

Comments are very nice to get!

I may even continue this if I -coughcough- am persuaded enough. wink wink--nudge nudge

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
